


Falling

by emonemo



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, originally a fanfiction, very dark, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemo/pseuds/emonemo
Summary: Completely unfinished. Don’t open this yet. Top secret.





	Falling

Chapter 1: introduction, 1st chapter

 

Takes place in 2020. Includes relationships between adults and minors that may be perceived as romantic. Mentions of rape, explicit torture.

Levi - aged 20, height 5’8

Christian - aged 16, height 5’6

Tyler - aged 15, height 5’7

Jake - aged 14, height 5’4

Donnie - aged 21, height 5’8

Jessica - aged 23, height 5’5

Sean - aged 20, height 6’0

Zach - aged 20, height 5’9

Berry - aged 17, height 5’9

Jonathan - aged 18, height 5’9

Kevin - aged 19, height 5’8

Ron - aged 19, height 5’11

Michael - aged 19, height 5’10

Thomas - aged 20, height 5’11

 

-April 2020-  
Levi clenched his fists. He wasn’t sure what he expected from his life, but it wasn’t this. What started 3 months ago has become something way more insane. At first, he was merely making quite a bit of money by delivering mysterious packages to mysterious people. As long as he didn’t ask questions, he got payed well and wasn’t horribly at risk. All the sudden, he has been asked to go to a very suspicious house to talk to some important higher-ups that everyone was deathly afraid of. When the door opened, it turned out to be his boss, who he had never met. Recently, the lead role had been taken over by the previous leader’s son; Donnie. He was young, handsome, and psychotic. He ruled over others ruthlessly. The only person he cared about was his wife, Jessica; A gorgeous woman with flawless skin and curves that would catch any man’s – or woman’s – attention. From what Levi understood, they had been in love since the moment they met, and they eventually eloped around two years ago. They’re relationship was unapproved of, even though Jessica’s parents had no idea just how bad Donnie is. So she murdered her parents and took everything they owned. Levi thought that was the whole story. It was already violent enough, how could it get much worse? His opinion changed when he saw two teenage boys inside the house, with chains holding their arms behind their backs. These boys were equally as beautiful as Donnie and Jessica, although their skin was swollen with bruises, and the bags under their eyes suggested that they haven’t gotten a proper night sleep in months. They were thin and paler than they should be. It was obvious from the start that they were slaves used for torture. Sickening, but not the biggest problem, in Levi’s eyes. The thing that really terrified him, was that they were only adolescents. They both appeared to be somewhere between 13 and 16 years old. His eyes wouldn’t leave them. “...If you want to use our kids, then there’s a huge price.” Donnie crossed his arms, sitting across from where he had Levi stand. He noticed his constant glances toward the teens. Jessica went to her two boys. “Get on the ground, little shits. Don’t you dare look at our guest.” She ordered. Both of them went down to their knees and lowered their heads, seemingly bowing, as if she were a queen. “What? What do you do to them?” Levi was disgusted. How dare they suggest that he pays them to hurt those poor children?! “If they’re good, we don’t do anything to them, unless someone pays us. They can walk around the house freely.” Jessica stated. “If they act up, then we grab a bat, or a whip, or whatever, and beat them until they learn. Then they don’t get dinner for a day.” Donnie told him. “And, for payments, we’ll give people one or both of the boys and they can spend however much time they want doing whatever they want to them.” She added, clearly advertising it to him, as if he would ever do such a despicable thing. “Unless you’re interested, there’s no reason to speak of it. We have more important matters to discuss.” He pointed out, leaning back in his chairs. Even though there wasn’t anything outwardly threatening about them, something about their powerful positions and brutal minds scared Levi. “What is it?” He asked, compliant. “We want to promote you.” He told him. “Promote me? To what?” He questioned. “We want you to start going on more dangerous missions for us. Our members are starting to die off, so we want to put you with a group of seven we have developed over the years. If you’re interested, then you will get payed in advance for each mission. If you fail, of course, the money will be taken away. If you fail because of you, then you will be killed.” He described. Killed didn’t sound appealing, but payed in advance sounded fantastic. “Not to mention the major increase in pay.” Jessica chimed in, taking her eyes off of the two boys and directing them at Levi. “When would I start?” He wanted to do it. It’s a cruel world, where money is often more important than morals. “You would come in tomorrow to meet your team and receive the pay. Then, the evening of the day after is when you will go raid our rival.” Donnie informed him. Levi glanced at the two boys, who happened to glance at him at the same time. He made eye contact with both of them before swallowing hard. He didn’t want to come back to this house. He didn’t want to have anything to do with any of this! He needs money, and he needs it fast. Besides, would they kill him if he said no? After all, he already has seen their faces and knows where they live. “I’ll do it.” 

-the next day-  
Levi mentally cursed at himself as he walked up to the door, having a feeling that tomorrow might be the day he dies. This is the dumbest decision he has ever made! He was also concerned about this team of his; They’re probably 6’4 tall, brooding, 30 year old men, ready to kill anyone who pisses them off. He already wanted nothing to do with them. His mind kept going to those two teenagers, urging him to ask more questions about them. For one, how on earth did they get here? Were they kidnapped? Are they related to Donnie or Jessica? None of that mattered, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. If his job has anything to do with hurting kids, then he just won’t do it. He would much rather die. “Levi... Good to see you,” Donnie greeted, “I was worried you would chicken out and we would have to send the other seven alone tomorrow.” Levi stiffly walked in to the house, eyes scanning the room he was led to. Against what he expected, there were seven guys around his age sitting at the table, all looking at him when he came in. “Hey. You’re Levi.” One of them knew, cracking a smile that seemed too gentle. “They know my name?” Levi questioned. “Now they do. That is Sean, he is your mission leader. He knows everything about you, and the other six, and probably everyone you’ve ever met.” Donnie explained. “Oh? All right...” He muttered. “Don’t worry. You’ll know us soon enough, Levi. I’m Kevin. Try not to get attached to anyone here.” One of them told him. Before the others could begin to introduce themselves, Jessica walked in to the room from the basement. There was a chain in her hand, connected to one of those boys’ necks. The other boy wasn’t with her. “...Don’t make the same mistake again, Jake.” Jessica warned. It was clear that the seven guys were pissed off at her, but they all kept silent, wanting to keep their jobs, and their lives. “I will not.” The young boy promised, with tearful eyes and a hoarse voice. The rims of his eyes were red, as were his cheeks, which were stained with tears, making it clear that he had been crying quite a bit just a minute ago. He didn’t appear to be in pain, though. “Apologize to your superior for what you did, brat.” She ordered, pushing him toward one of those guys. He kept his head down. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll never do it again.” His voice wavered as he apologized to one of the team members that had yet to introduce himself. Levi wondered if Jessica beat this kid for whatever he did. “Now, get on the ground. We have guests.” She commanded. He went down on his knees, squeezing his eyes shut, letting the tears fall from his eyes. “I still think we should actually punish him.” Donnie muttered. “It’s punishment enough.” She insisted. He looked at Levi. “We’ll give you time to become aquatinted with your new teammates. Feel free to punish Jake if he misbehaves, and to go anywhere in the house. Just know that we have cameras and you’ll be shot dead if you touch anything you shouldn’t touch.” He told him, something the others apparently already knew. If they ever have or ever will lay a finger on those kids, then Levi hates them. Donnie took Jessica to a different room. “...Where is the other one?” Levi questioned once they were gone. Jake visibly tensed. “They were both up here, then Jake made eye contact with Berry. Jessica said she was going to break Jake’s fingers for acting up, then Tyler begged to take his place. So he did.” Sean explained. “You can speak and look up, Jake. I really don’t mind. I don’t know why Jessica does.” Berry told him. Jake forced himself to raise his head, choking back sobs as he faced them. “She...did it... She tied him all up and she- his hands... Agh, she pushed his fingers back until they snapped.” He described, more tears in his eyes. “The fuck...?” Levi hissed. Kevin stood up from his seat, stepping up as someone to help. “Sounds like he needs some comfort again. He really needs to stop taking your punishments. You shouldn’t let him,” He stated, going to the basement stairs before pointing at Levi, “You’re new. You should see this, so you know what you’re getting yourself in to.” Levi wanted to shake his head, say fuck this, and leave this horrifying building. Nonetheless, he followed Kevin. As soon as he was on the stairs, he heard strained screams of pain, and his stomach churned. “Shit...” He breathed out. Kevin opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, revealing a metal room that was empty, aside from two cots. There was a wall with a door, leading to the tiny bathroom that consisted of nothing but a toilet and a shower with no water pressure or heat. In the middle of the room, Tyler was tied up on the floor, screaming and crying. “Tyler gets beaten a lot more than Jake does. He literally asks for it; Whenever Jake does anything wrong, he’s there to step up and take the punishment. Jake’s punishment is to watch.” Kevin explained to him. He went over to Tyler, crouching down beside him. “How the fuck did those two end up here?! They’re only kids! They should be at school right now, not being tortured!” He pointed out, in shock. He didn’t actually expect to see such a thing. “It was last August, so they were only thirteen and fourteen at the time. They were best friends and orphans, who ran away to try to find parents on their own. They managed to find this hellhole. They thought Donnie and Jessica counted as family, so they stayed.” He sighed. His fingers gently traced through Tyler’s messy brown hair in an attempt to comfort him. Levi kept his distance, afraid of getting closer. This life...isn’t what he wanted, at all.


End file.
